Simplify the following expression: ${12-(a+2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 12 {-1(}\gray{a+2}{)} $ $ 12 {-a-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -a + {12 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -a + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-a+10$